House Party
by Makkura-hime
Summary: A/U One Shot: SasuNaruSasu: Drunks have a way of expressing what they want when a sober thoughts think logically and stop you from acting on them. R&R If you look closely there is a tiny itty bitty amount of smut. Rated for suggestive content and language


A/U

**Hey I'm having a big writer's boost and thinking that I like posting. Even if people don't like them. This is my well third posting, but I deleted my Sailor Moon Fic because I absolutely HATED it. This is my first Naruto Fic so please be nice. I hope this is alright for you. **

Sakura giggled as she walked into the house party with her best friend Sasuke. It was a college party at their friends house. They were lucky that they got a house off campus that was so close and decent. They watched as girls drunk out of their tree were dancing on tables, there were couples practically having sex with their clothes on scattered all over the place. They spotted their blond friend who was currently drapped across Gaara. They were really close and Sasuke never liked it. Naruto laughed as he took a shot. Gaara smirked and met his shot they were playing a game and Naruto then growled out. "What the fuck?!?" Gaara's smirk grew. Naruto took another two shots before his looked Gaara straight in the eyes then attacked his lips making the red head moan into the kiss. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and laughed at his dark expression. "Is poor Sasu-chan jealous?" Sasuke responded with a glare that clearly said 'No and don't call me that.' Naruto pulled away with a smirk on his face. "I still got it!" Gaara rolled his eyes and grabbed another drink. When he looked over his eyes met with Sasuke's and he started to smirk as if saying, 'That was nothing.' Sasuke glared back but smirked back at Gaara when Naruto had flung himself on him. "Sasu!" Naruto laughed and then stumbled back. "Grab a drink. Hiya Sakura-chan. Shikamaru should be at the bar."

Music was blaring and the sober DD's were wondering why the police haven't shown up to tell them to leave or turn it down. Sasuke sat down beside Gaara after Naruto searched for more to drink. Sakura found some of her other friends and went to mingle with them as well as dancing when some good beats came on. "Drink?" Gaara slid him a shot of clear liquid which Sasuke didn't care what it was as long as the clear liquid transformed into a buzz. They both watched as a couple of guys touched Naruto and he swatted their hands away laughing. They both knew that Naruto understood actions more than words.

Gaara and Sasuke had a few more shots and they started talking only because of the alcohol that was now flowing through their veins. Gaara had told Sasuke that he liked the way he and Naruto were but was glad it wasn't anything further. He was seeing someone any way which they weren't too happy when they noticed how he and Naruto interacted. Sasuke smirked at that. "So only a touch here and there, don't tell me you never thought about getting into his pants." Gaara had a faint blush creep on to his cheeks but didn't reply. Sasuke was about to comment when Naruto stumbled over to them. When he was drunk he liked to sing, and it was a major turn on because one, Naruto was a good singer, surprisingly and two, when he was drunk it was more husky and very sexy. Naruto jumped up on the table and started to dance when the song changed he smirked and jumped down so only Gaara and Sasuke could hear him sing as he danced around them. "Oooh oooh baby touch me and I come alive I can feel you on my lips I can feel you deep inside, baby baby baby baby baby baby baby, ba-baby ba-baby." Naruto kissed Gaara who soon excused himself to find his hubby before he did something that would get in trouble and out of a relationship. Sasuke shivered as Naruto sung into his ear nipping it every once and a while, "Ooh ooh baby in your arms I finally breathe, wrap me up in all your love, that's the oxygen that I need." Naruto chuckled as he nipped a soft spot just below Sasuke's ear. "ooh ooh baby touch me and I come alive." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear before he danced over to get a drink. Sasuke finished his drink and followed Naruto.

Naruto twirled into Sasuke and giggled as he made him follow him to his bedroom that was down the hall. He drank the rest of his drink and put it down on a speaker as swayed his hips to the music. He heard a faint growl and looked up and winked at Sasuke. When they got into the room, Sasuke noticed that their were speakers in here that which pumped the beat into the room. "Drown out your screams for me ne Naruto?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto laughed. "I'm seme not Uke." Sasuke pulled Naruto close and kissed him passionately making the blonde wrap his arms around the dark haired male's neck. "We'll see about that _Naru-chan_." With that said the battle of dominance started.

--

Sakura was knocking and peaking in the rooms looking for Sasuke. The party was dying down and she was going home with this guy who was slowing her search down every time he kissed her neck. "Lee..please." Sakura giggled as she check the last room. "Sasuke?" She called when she cracked open the door when she didn't get an answer she peaked in. She giggled when she saw Sasuke and Naruto sleeping soundly curled around each other a sheet barely covering their naked bodies. She closed the door and turned towards Lee giggling "I'm sure Sasuke will find another ride back to his place." They then made their way to Lee's car bumping into walls. The music was still playing just not as loud and people were passed out every where and the people that were up, were talking or helping others because they were deffinately not doing well at all. All in all it was a very memorable party, night, weekend. Every one there would agree.

**So there it is. Short and suggestive. ** **I hope you liked it. I'm not a very good writer but I try. I'm kind of in a groove right now so maybe another story will pop up here soon.**

** Oh and I think I'll change my user name, it'll mean the same thing but i think it'll be Makkura-Hime? What do you think? Review please...**


End file.
